Kyuubi's Heir
by doggiestyle81
Summary: After the battle at the valley of the end with Sasuke Naruto learns his true heritage. Rated M For Future Chapters added more to the old chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or any other characters in this story they all belong to their respected creators. Though I do own the plotline.**

**Yelling**

_**Fox talking**_

_Whispering_

**Chapter one**

H e woke to the sound of insane laughter. Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes to find a familiar hallway leading to a cage that held the demon fox. "What are you laughing at flea bag?" He yelled only to see the fox and the cage missing. In their place was a man with long red hair, dressed in a white kimono with red foxes on it sitting at a table drinking sake.

"Who the hell are you?" Yelled Naruto, _"__**You forgot me already whelp I'm hurt."**_Laughed the man insanely. _**"I've only been inside you all your life."**_ "Kyuubi." Naruto whispered in eyes going wide "But the seal."

"_**You can thank that worm Uchiha for breaking it, but don't worry I won't be going on a rampage anytime soon. Your father thankfully put a back up seal just in case.**__" _Explained the fox. "What do you mean thankful.. Wait did you say my father?" asked Naruto

"_**Yes your father, Minoto Namikaze the 4**__**th**__** Hokage.**__"_ Answered the fox then went on to explain. _**"The 3**__**rd**__** hide it form the village to protect you from your fathers' enemies. The fact is you're the heir to three different clans and the only survivor of two of those clans."**_

"Why are up telling me this?" asked Naruto _**"Because boy you're an Uzumaki and I'll be damned if I let my clan die out because you never got the proper training till now."**_Growled the fox "What do you mean your clan?" yelled Naruto "I'm not related to you."

"_**Wrong boy." **_ Laughed the fox. _**"I was Kyo Uzumaki the first Uzumaki, the first Kage there ever was, the greatest sword master the world has ever known. And I need to make amends for the suffering I have caused you and this village." **_Whispered the fox _**"I was weak enough to let an Uchiha into my mind and drive me insane by making me watch the destruction of my family and village leaving only the twelve year old Kushina surrounded by enemies only this time no Leaf ninja to save her. In my madness I broke the seal not realizing she was my current host and giving birth to you at the time. I attacked your village killing hundreds only to be stopped by your father."**_

Naruto stared at the fox in disbelief he was crying and for some reason Naruto believed him. "How?" he finally asked. _**"By training you in your Uzumaki heritage and fixing the flaws most of your sensei's put in your training."**_ Explained the fox. _**"Helping you get the mates that are meant for you. Stated the fox "Getting the clan scrolls along with any other inheritance you have coming from the Namikaze clan and lastly getting you some decent ninja gear. But no more questions right now you still have about two days left to heal so sleep whelp." **_

Naruto drifted in to darkness hearing the fox _**"good now I have work to do."**_

**In the real world**

Red chakra seeped out of Naruto's body slowly taking the form of a man with blood red hair and eyes, wearing a white kimono with red foxes on it. He stretched his arms. "_**Now let's find these vixens Naruto likes."**_

He didn't have far to go as soon as he walked out of Naruto's room he ran into the pink and blond haired vixens. _**"You two wouldn't be Sakura and Ino would you?"**_ He asked.

"Yes" answered the blond "and you are?" _**"I am Kyo Uzumaki Naruto's great grandfather. I would like to talk to you about Naruto. For some reason he seems to have feelings for the two of you. Which I don't understand why "**_Kyo sneered_** "pinkie you have such a flat chest that I can't tell if you're a girl or some boy dressed in drag not to mention you have a voice that would give the Kyuubi nightmares. I wouldn't laugh blonde only thing you got going for you is that you at least look like a girl but you're just as weak as pinkie if not weaker relaying on your clan jutsu all the time. But that's not the worst of it." **_He snarled taking a photo out of his kimono and tossed it at the two girls. _**"You let yourselves be tricked into forgetting someone dear to you, your father blonde sealed some of the memories away to protect you and pinkie he had to make you think you were in love with that emo Uchiha so the council could start their clan restoration act."**_ "Ino's father wouldn't do that to us." Snapped Sakura "Would he Ino?" Ino stared at the picture it was of her Sakura and Hinata they were all hugging Naruto 'Why does this look familiar?' thought Ino as she turned the photo over and read the writing on the back out loud "To our one and only, love Ino, Sakura and Hinata" **"What?"** Screamed Sakura.

"_I think he is telling the truth Sakura_." Whispered Ino "I have a feeling like I've seen this photo before." "_**I could undo the justu but you might think I was the one to mess with your mind so I will have Inochi Yamanaka do it. There is a council meeting in about an hour Miss Yamanaka would you and Sakura please bring your father there along with Hinata?" **_Kyo asked. "_**I have to gather the rest of Naruto's family and the other people this concerns."**_

Kyo quickly did the hand signs and formed five shadow clones each took off in different directions. Kyo bowed and left the two Shinobi.

**Well first chapter is up. Reviews are welcome. No flamers I am straight. Thank you Inu-bitch for typing this for me and screwing my brains out every night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any charters used here I only own the plot line**

_**Fox Talking inside Naruto**_

**Yelling**

_Thinking_

**Chapter two**

**COUNCIL MEETING**

The council members were out raged when they heard the news that Sasuke Uchiha had left the village to join the sound village "What did you plan to do about this Hokage?" demand one of the council members

"For one I'm declaring him a rouge ninja and putting a price on his head " answered the blond woman at the head of the table " The ones who helped him flee almost killed four of our ninja and he nearly killed his former teammate Naruto Uzumaki"

"Nobody cares about the Uzumaki boy", growled one of the councilmen " It would be for the village if the boy did die"

"That is where you are wrong on both accounts sir" Kyo sneered as he walked into the council room leaving the two jonin guarding the door out cold on the floor.

"And who the hell are you" yelled an one eyed councilman.

Kyo grinned evilly, Minoto's back up seal may keep his madness in check for mow but he was a kitsune after all so causing trouble was second nature to him and there was going to be plenty of trouble today. "Disgraceful council of the Leaf and honorable Hokage, I am Kyo Uzumaki the great grandfather of Naruto Uzumaki. I have come here today to bring to light some great injustices done to the young of this village. First the threat made against three young women mere girls at the time. Forcing the parents of the three to seal away memories of a childhood friend. Forcing two of them to have feelings the same boy ending a lifelong friendship and treating the friend they forgot about like shit. While causing the third young lady to stutter and pass out when the said friend was around. This caused problems for all three as ninja. The first two only cared about getting the attention of their crush to take their training seriously. The third was seen as weak, helpless and useless by her own clan council. She has almost no self confidence." growled Kyo.

"Why should we believe you?" demanded one of the councilors. "And what does this have to do with the Uzumaki clan?"

Kyo studied the man closely he had bandages on the side of his face and body along with a cast on one of his arms. _'This is going to be fun.'_ He thought evilly "For the second question the friend the three ladies were made to forget was my great grandson Naruto and the father of one of the girls in question messed with his memory as well thinking it would help protect him as well. This gentleman was brought before the hokage when I told her of this. I also gave her copies of the files I got from your office at the headquarters of Root." Kyo finished.

"After I read these files and had it confirmed by my own spies among Root," stated Tsunade as two Abu appeared by the councilor "take lord Danzo away and make sure to seal his chakra, we'll be removing the eyes he stole from the Uchiha clan after the massacre. Now lord Uzumaki I believe you have some other request for us.

"Yes I do " he replied " First is the matter of the Fourth hokage will and why this council is still hording Naruto's inheritance after he already came of age" Tsunade sighed wishing she had her sake with for this was going to be along meeting

**Two days later**

Naruto woke two days after the council meeting to see a bruised and battered Kyo leaning against the wall of a hospital room. "Okay if we are in my head why does it look like a hospital and why do you look like granny beat you up?" Asked Naruto

"First we are not in your mind the seal that kept me there was broken. The backup lets me come out when I want to but only with a quarter of my chakra but it weakens more each time I come out." Explained the fox. "What about your face?" asked Naruto again as the door opened and Ino, Hinata and Sakura entered the room. The fox moved fast placing the hospital bed and Naruto between him and the girls screaming **"Keep that pink haired demon bitch away from me!"**

"**What did you call me asshole?" **Screeched Sakura. Naruto took in the scene. Here was Kyuubi one of the most powerful demons trying to get the window open so he could get away from a thirteen year old girl who was being held back by two others. "Sakura beat you up?" Naruto said in disbelief. He couldn't help it he busted up laughing so hard he rolled out of the bed landing in front of the girls.

"This isn't working" growled Kyo "I'll talk to you later whelp." Then disappeared in a swirl of red smoke. Naruto finally stopped laughing and looked up at the girls noticing a bit of blood running down their faces just under their noses.

"Naruto we all love you, but could you please cover up?" asked Ino turning redder in the face. Naruto looked down to see his hospital gown had ridden up to his waist showing off his man hood. Naruto let out a nervous chuckle as the words came out of his mouth on their own "Well you saw mine, now can I see yours?" Next thing he saw was Sakura's fist coming at his face, his body froze as he tried to move out of the way. The punch sent him tumbling over the bed into the wall in to the wall.

Evil laughter echoed in Naruto's head. _**"Teach you to laugh at me kid."**_ Said the fox _'I'm going to kill you for that fuzzy.' _Naruto thought back only to hear more laughter.

"Don't kill him yet Sakura." Said Tsunade as she and Jiraiya entered the room. "And remember two of his sensei's are two of the biggest perverts in the leaf." "All right." Said Sakura "We'll meet outside the ramen shop when you're done here Naruto." The girls left leaving the three alone.

"We need to talk to you about Kyo." Said Jiraiya "Okay what did he do?" asked Naruto thinking he was in trouble.  
>Tsunade saw the fear in Naruto's eyes and quickly answered "Nothing bad Naruto. He found your fathers parents your grandparents but,"<p>

"They don't want anything to do with me." Stated Naruto he finally knew he had a family and they didn't want him.  
>"No that's not it Naruto." Said Jiraiya "you see they were told their son died at birth and it kind of ruin their relationship. They are nothing but friends now much to your grandfathers dislike." He finished looking Tsunade trying to judge her reaction.<p>

"To grandmothers too." Smiled Tsunade "But they want to be there for you from now on even if they can't do it out in the open, do to some councils elders."

"Well where are they?" asked Naruto happily. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya dumbfounded "Your looking at them brat." She growled wrapping Naruto in a tight hug "Granny your crushing me." Wheezed Naruto causing Tsunade to let him go. Jiraiya noticed for once she didn't get that tick above her eye at being called granny. "There is more good news." Said Jiraiya "The council has given you your inheritance so you are now living in the Namikaze estate and have limited access to the funds from the holding and businesses your parents owned. You have to get approval from your new guardians to spend any funds outside of food, clothing and other bills."

"Okay who are they and please tell me it is not some pervert like the last guy with all those bandages on him?" Naruto asked

"No it's Iruka and his new girlfriend." Said Tsunade "You'll meet up with them later. They're getting your new place ready as we speak. Now get dressed it is rude to keep ladies waiting and we'll talk more tomorrow when the fox is out."

"You knew it was him?" asked Naruto dumbfounded "Yeah he told us right away." Answered Jiraiya as he and Tsunade left the room

Naruto quickly went to the closet thinking to find his normal orange jumpsuit. To his surprise he found a pair dark grey cargo pants, a long sleeve tight fitting dark gray shirt, a pair of black boots, a long white vest style cloak with an orange three tailed fox on the back. "Hey these aren't my clothes." _**"Relax kid." **_Came a voice in his head. _**"I replaced that ugly orange shit with something more fitting to your heritage."**_

"But I liked that orange shit as you call it." Naruto whined "Besides orange in my favorite color." _**"No you are just used to it." **_Snapped the fox. _**" And I kept some orange for you. There should be an orange belt sash plus I had the true Uzumaki symbol put on the back of your cloak in orange. Now there should be a scroll in there, unseal it." **_

Naruto found the scroll and unsealed it. In a puff of smoke a beautifully crafted Katana appeared. The scabbard was dark grey with orange foxes running on it while the hilt was in the design of a snarling fox face with sapphire blue eyes. _**"This is just one of the weapons I'll be teaching you to use kid."**_ Explained the fox _**"This one is mainly just for training purposes but don't play around with it. Now get going your vixens are waiting for you."**_

"You mean if Sakura and Ino aren't trying to trick me again." Muttered Naruto _**"They're not kid."**_ The fox reassured him _**"Inochi undid the memory block he had to put on them."**_ Hearing this Naruto hurried to get dressed; he had his best friends back. Hell for the longest time they were his only friends and now that he had them back he wasn't going to let them go this time.

He ran to Ichiraku's feeling like a new person. He now had a family, friends and even after his last failed mission he finally felt he was worth something. The fox smiled as he read Naruto's thoughts as he set a time released seal on himself for the madness was coming again. _**"You were always worth something kid." **_He whispered _**"You're my heir after all."**_

**Well this chapter is up. Please review. No flamers I am straight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any charters used here I only own the plot line**

_**Fox Talking inside Naruto**_

**Yelling**

_Thinking_

**Chapter Three**

**Date night**

Naruto made it to Ichciaku's in ten minutes and was instantly jumped by three Kunoichi as he walked in. They sat at the counter and talked. "Well Naruto", said the brown hair waitress coming to take their orders "it seems you are turning in to a real ladies man and here I thought we were going to hook up when you were older." She faked a pout causing the blond boy to blush.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU NOODLE WHORE?"** yelled Hinata, causing Ayame to jump back from the killing intent coming from the usually calm and quiet Hyuuga girl. Naruto groaned when he saw the look in Ayame's eyes thinking to himself '_Great she just went into big sister mode'_.

Ayame sighed as she sat her pad down and sent her own glare back at Hinata and the other two girls. " Let's get one thing straight here girls " she said in a cold voice that sent a chill down all four genins' spines as she picked up a single chopstick and started to twirl between her fingers. "You might like Naruto; you may even think you love him. But I do love him and if you hurt my little brother again your fault or not. I'll make you regret it for the rest of short and VERY pain filled lives." With that said she stabbed the chopstick into the counter leaving the wooden utensil embedded in the metal counter top as she went into the kitchen.

"She is scary." Mumbled a ghostly white Hinata, as the other two Kunoichi just nodded. "She used to be a member of the Anbu" Said Tenchu placing their orders in front of the teens. "She was one of the ones assigned to watch over Naruto. The council revoked her ninja status for starting to teach Naruto kenjutsu and spending time with him while she was off duty. Hell they even refused to let me adopt him." He paused looking at Naruto and smirked thinking to put the blonde on the spot "so which one is your girlfriend kid?"

"We all are" Answered the girls. Tenchu snatched Naruto's bowl away from him as he was about to start eating and went back into the kitchen. When he returned he had an extra large bowl of ramen loaded with seafood. "Here with three you'll need this, it'll put lead in your pencil kid."

A whooshing sound could be heard as a pan thrown from the kitchen with deadly accuracy hit Tenchu in the head. "**They're too young for that you damn pervert."** Yelled Ayame, the said sweetly "it's all on the house guys."

As they were leaving Naruto waved to Shizune as she entered the shop. The group walked through the village stopping at a small fair that came to the village every year at this time. The rides were still being setup but the games and souvenir booths were open. Naruto stopped at a game booth and threw darts at balloons popping every balloon he aimed at winning three teddy bears one pink, one purple, and one blue. Earning a big hug from each of the girls as he handed them their bears. After stopping to get some ice cream Naruto and the three girls walked up to a stall when they saw who was running it. "Hey Tenten, Neji" Said Sakura "What's up?"

Neji side stepped behind Tenten when he saw Hinata "Calm down I am not going to hurt you." Hinata said with a sigh. "Why is Neji afraid of you Hinata?" asked Naruto

"She beat him up" laughed Tenten "for calling her a stuttering little princess."

"I'm not like that anymore." Stated Hinata

"By the way Hinata" said Neji from safely behind Tenten "your father is looking for you."

"Oh I guess I better go then." Said Hinata, she kissed Naruto hard causing him to have a dazed expression on his face. "So what are you selling? Asked Ino

"Oh" said Tenten, "Just a version of the filter masks and other equipment."

"Whats new about the mask?" asked Naruto picking up a mask designed to look like the snarling mouth of a beast.

"The poison filter last longer and they don't block mouth launched jutsu anymore." Explained Tenten

'_I need new gear'_ thought Naruto '_and Tenten's family has a reputation for making the best, but they're expensive. Wait I got money now if Iruka lets' me have it.'_ "Hey Tenten does your family do special orders?" asked Naruto

"Yeah we do them all the time" answered Tenten, "what do you have in mind?"

"Don't know yet it depends how much money I've got. I'll come by the shop tomorrow." Answered Naruto

They left Neji and Tenten and continued their walk. After finishing up at the fair they decided to walk around the near the lake, Naruto couldn't help but laugh when he noticed the cherry blossoms had fallen in to the girls hair as they walked underneath the cherry trees. Around sunset they headed back towards the village. When they passed Ino's house they heard her mother call for her to come in. Not wanting to be showed up by Hinata, she kissed Naruto deeply sliding her tongue into his mouth. Just as Naruto started to kiss her back they heard a gruff cough coming from behind them. Breaking the kiss they saw Inochi standing behind them. He gently led Ino to the house shaking his head.

"Well what do you want to do now Sakura?" He asked. "Let's call it a night" she said "we got a team meeting tomorrow."

"Okay." Said Naruto as he walked her home. When they there she pulled him into the deepest kiss yet. Leaving him dazed with a small tickle of blood running from his nose.

**Okay well this chapter is up. Reviews are welcome No Flamers I am straight. Naruto and all charters used do not belong to me never have never will. **


End file.
